Maintain an animal bacteriological diagnostic laboratory equipped with the necessary facilities, equipment, and storage space to provide for detection of Salmonella, spp., and Pseudomonas, spp., in laboratory rodents. The scope of this effort will be directed toward the bacteriological monitoring of all rodent colonies under contract to the Division of Cancer Treatment, NCI, and the research animals used for compound evaluation studies.